


Parents Just Don't Understand

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Het, Double Drabble, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Found this idea from about 3 years ago in my "bunnies" folder.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Parents Just Don't Understand

**Author's Note:**

> Found this idea from about 3 years ago in my "bunnies" folder.

"What happened this time?" James said, flopping down on the sofa next to her.

"Dad is so old-fashioned!" Lily exclaimed.

"Didn't like you snogging Scorpius in front of everyone, yeah?" Al said with a knowing smirk. 

She glared at him. "He doesn't understand what it's like at all."

James looked toward the kitchen door, where he'd seen their dad slipping out not five minutes after Severus had said he needed some air.

"I don't know about that, Lils." James wrapped his arm around his sister and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

_Meanwhile...._

"Hurry," Harry whispered, his hands braced against the gnarled bark of the oldest apple tree in the Weasley orchard. "Need you in me now."

"So demanding." Severus pulled his cock free and pressed it to Harry's arsehole. " _Fuck_."

Harry pushed back onto Severus, taking him deep. He bit the skin of his wrist to keep from moaning when Severus wrapped his fist around Harry's prick.

"You're a thrill-seeker, even now," Severus murmured into Harry's ear, fucking him faster. "Anyone could see us." 

Harry shivered at the words. His cock throbbing and his balls aching for release, Harry clenched around Severus's cock. "Harder. Fuck, _harder_...."


End file.
